Never enough Malec - snippets
by sherrielee
Summary: Malec is a couple that we all love and ship! We're lucky to have both books and a tv series, but we can never truly get enough. This fanfiction will give you scenes and snippets that happened in the books but that Cassandra didn't write down, and also random scenes that I've come up with. Check out my other NEM - chapters that is more like a book/story. Enjoy! #neverenoughmalec
1. I'm holding you to that

**After the Clave meeting and before Alec leaves to go to the Seelie Court. In the beginning of City of Lost Souls.**

 **Happy reading! 3**

* * *

I'm holding you to that

Alec felt uneasy as they took the elevator downstairs. He'd tried to put on a brave face, staying true to his big-brother role and also being the only adult in the group. He'd told Clary that he knew Jace was alive, that he could feel it. It was true, but that barely helped him feel any better. Jace had always since he came to the Lightwoods been by Alec's side and no matter what they were going through, they always had each other to lean on. He never imagined not having Jace with him, even with them being Shadowhunters, knowing that they risk their lives everyday. At times like this, he would go to Jace for comfort but that wasn't an option now. If only-

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Clary and Isabelle spilled out and disappeared among the Shadowhunters who were standing around talking. He looked for Magnus but before he could find him in the crowd someone caught his arm.

"Alec," Magnus said. "Are you okay?"

Alec looked at Magnus and he could see the concern in his eyes. _If only._ Magnus. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk after the meeting finished and Alec felt an overwhelming desire to be wrapped in Magnus's arms.

"I'm alright. I need to talk to you." He took Magnus's hand and led him to the corner of the room, remote from everyone else.

Alec looked around before he spoke. "We're leaving to go to the Seelie Court. Clary thinks the Seelie Queen can help us find Jace, or at least help us look for him. She gave-"

"Alexander," Magnus said abruptly. "I know seelies can't lie, but they can manipulate. To trust them would be a dangerous risk."  
"I know. Trust me, I know." He thought of Jace again. Of how he would do anything to have him back, no matter what the consequences were. "But it's worth it. You were in in there. You heard what they said. Even though they're only de-prioritizing him, they still won't make enough of an effort. We need to find him. I have to find him Magnus." His voice shook and he tried to calm himself. Magnus put his arm around Alec's waist, and it steadied him enough. He sighed and leaned in closer to Magnus, almost forgetting that they were in a room full of other Shadowhunters. "Come here," he said and led Magnus into another room. It wasn't one that they were using at the moment, but it was suppose to be a cloakroom, whenever the Institute held big events.

Alec leaned against the wall. "Do you want to come with us?" he said and brushed some dust of an old white oak bureau next to him. "We might need your magical help," he said and grinned, but Magnus didn't seem to find it that funny.

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Why not?"

Magnus sighed. Alec hadn't noticed before, but he looked exhausted. His posture had a heavy weariness about it and Alec noted that the amount of glitter around his eyes had toned down to almost nothing. During the two weeks after Jace's disappearance, Alec had spent most of his nights at Magnus's after patrolling around the city. They usually stayed up late talking, and Alec guessed he looked as tired as Magnus did.

"Me and the Seelie Queen have a rather complicated history." Alec looked wary and Magnus quickly continued. "Some individuals might call it a feud."

"What kind of-"

"It's not important." Magnus moved closer to Alec. "Promise me you will be careful?"

Alec felt his lips stretch into a smile. "I'm always careful."

"I know. That is one of the many reasons why I love you Alexander Lightwood. You care so much for the people you love."

Alec gathered the front of Magnus's shirt in his fist and pulled him closer. "I love _you._ "

Magnus made a humming noise and lightly pressed his lips against Alec's cheek. He whispered: "I love you too."

Alec turned his face and caught Magnus's mouth with his, and Magnus chuckled through their touching lips. It wasn't one of those long lasting kisses, but it was enough to ensure Alec that it was okay, and that he would have Magnus to come back to later. He pulled away just enough to say: "I'll see you later."

"I'm holding you to that."

 **Lots of love! -s**


	2. Once a warlock always a warlock

This is inspired by Matthew Daddario's Facebook livestream on the 25 of October 2016. Towards the end he mentiones a scene with Alec and Magnus trying to fix a water tank. This is a potential version of that!

Happy reading! #neverenoughmalec

nephilimsherrie on instagram

* * *

"It's not that hard," Alec said and handed Magnus the screwdriver. "It's like a puzzle, only a bit more complicated than the children kind."

"For someone who only uses magic, it's hard." Magnus looked at the screwdriver in his hand, and then at the water tank. "Tell me, what am I suppose to do?"

"Just use that screwdriver and tighten the bolt I already put there. See?" Alec pointed at a small metal piece in one of the pipes. "It will fit around it perfectly."

"It's quite greasy," Magnus said and wrinkled his nose. "My nailpolish will be ruined."

"Then you can paint them again later," Alec said impatiently. "You need to try doing things without your magic."

Magnus sighed but nodded and fitted the screwdriver to the pipe. He turned it downwards and the pipe broke, water pouring out onto the floor. "Damn it," Alec said, but Magnus had already lifted his hand and blue sparks fluttered from his fingertips and the water stopped running. Magnus looked pleased and handed Alec back the screwdriver. "Once a warlock, always a warlock Alexander darling."

 **Lots of love! -s**


End file.
